1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display device, and more particularly, to a flat display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Until recently, display devices have typically used cathode-ray tubes (CRTs). Presently, many efforts and studies are being made to develop various types of flat display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission displays, and electro-luminescence displays (ELDs), as a substitute for CRTs.
In particular, an LCD device includes two substrates that are spaced apart and face each other with a liquid crystal material interposed between the two substrates. The two substrates include electrodes that face each other such that a voltage applied between the electrodes induces an electric field across the liquid crystal material. Alignment of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal material changes in accordance with the intensity of the induced electric field into the direction of the induced electric field, thereby changing the light transmissivity of the LCD device. Thus, the LCD device displays images by varying the intensity of the induced electric field.
When the liquid crystal molecules in the LCD device are applied continuously with a constant electric field, the liquid crystal molecules are deteriorated and a DC (direct current) component causes residual images. To prevent the problems, suggested is a method that data voltages higher and lower than a common voltage are alternately applied. This method is referred to as an inversion method.
Among inversion methods, a dot inversion method is more efficient in capability of preventing image distortion, such as flicker and crosstalk, than other inversion methods. Accordingly, an LCD device adopting the dot inversion method is widely used. The dot inversion method, however, may cause increase of power consumption. Further, a gate driving portion operates when displaying still images in the same way as it does when displaying moving images. Accordingly, power consumption is caused to be increase when displaying still images.